1000 Words Are Finally Spoken
by Astres
Summary: Tidus Dies because of a Evil Sickness,Yuna is crying and wont speak even to her re-incarnation Lenne,as soon as Shuyen discovers that he and Tidus are re-incarnations something Good Happens!


I DONT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2 AND 1000 WORDS!  
  
Lenne:Yuna?  
  
Yuna:Yes?  
  
Lenne: I miss Shuyen  
  
Yuna:I miss Tidus  
  
Lenne:Why dont we go find them?  
  
Yuna:Okay  
  
As they go trying to find them they come upon a chocobo...  
  
Lenne:Oh,hes perfect!  
  
Yuna:For what?  
  
Lenne:For riding to find them!  
  
Yuna:...Well... okay...  
  
(They get on the CHocobo trying to tame it...)  
  
Yuna:Lenne?  
  
Lenne:What?  
  
Yuna:Are we there yet?  
  
Lenne:No..  
  
(Soonly after they come upon a blonde hair guy at the top of the mountain)  
  
Lenne:SHUYEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shuyen:Lenne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lenne:We are together forever!!!We shall never be apart!!!!  
  
Shuyen:Right.....Remember the song you and Yuna made '' 1000 words''?  
  
Lenne:Yes Why do you ask?  
  
Shuyen:Will you both sing it for me?  
  
(Both Nodd)  
  
(Song)  
  
I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore  
  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
  
Shouting might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  
Though a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
  
One thousand confessions  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
The dream isn't over yet  
  
Though I often say I can't forget  
  
I still relive that day  
  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
  
I still hear you say  
  
"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
  
When I turn back the pages  
  
Anger might have been the answer  
  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh  
  
And a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll cradle you  
  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
(Both Yuna and Lenne cried after singing this,while Shuyen loved it)  
  
Shuyen:I loved it!I came here ...when I heard your song a while ago I heard it from near by..  
  
Yuna:Well...did you?  
  
Lenne:OH,Shuyen!!!!!!!!(Falls into his arms)  
  
(Just unexpected they all get on the Chocobo leaving Yuna alone until the reach a higher peak and Find Tidus Hurt)  
  
Yuna:TIDUS!!!!  
  
Tidus:Y..U...N...A....I...Love ................You!(Holds Her)  
  
Yuna:(Spreading Tears)What?Why what happened to you?  
  
Tidus:Yuna I wont live for ....long .(Holds her)  
  
Yuna:(Starts Crying)No Tidus you cant leave me!!  
  
Tidus:The only way I can live is having some of Shuyens life....with me..  
  
Yuna:Oh,Shuyen please!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shuyen:Why me?  
  
Yuna:You are his reincarnation!Same with me and Lenne!Please!  
  
Shuyen:I think...well okay...  
  
(He gives some of life to Tidus)  
  
Tidus:I......Love you Yuna!Good bye.....I shall come back at night!!!!!!!!I promise!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna:NO!Tidus!!!!!!!  
  
(Tidus Dies)  
  
Yuna:No!!!!!!!!!!!!(Starts Crying)  
  
Lenne:Yuna (Touches her on the shoulder)  
  
Yuna:No!  
  
Shuyen:I tried  
  
Lenne:No...dont speak!  
  
Yuna:Why?Why?Why?Why me???  
  
(At this time they both sing 1000 words once again in memory of Tidus......)  
  
END! 


End file.
